A Map to my Heart
by afrah11
Summary: Dave is willing to make her last months on this planet unforgettable. Based on the prompt set by Angel N Darkness, Princess Aletheia and LacytheDemonicDuck. The song is ' Map to my Heart' by Celine Dion.   WARNING: Major Character death.


_Warning: Major Character death! _

_Thanks to 'Musiclover14' for the read-through, she is the best :D_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from this show or its characters._

_

* * *

_

**A Map To My Heart**

The sun was shinning brightly in the sky, sunbeams lightly caressing the side of his face and - at the same time- blinding his way as he walked towards where she was waiting for him.

He was late and David Rossi does not like to be late under any circumstances, however, this time he had an excuse- he couldn't find his blue shirt- and he knew just how much she loved how he looked when he wore it. Hence he needed it badly in that particular day, after all, it was their anniversary.

Letting a sigh escape his lips, Dave tugged at the bunch of white lilies that he brought along with him. The delicate scent of the flowers tickling his nostrils, which made his heart skip a beat, because it reminded him of her.

"Hello Jen!" his voice came just above a whisper. He inhaled deeply before knelling in front of her, a wave of slight pain was set on his back and knees, reminding him that he was not a young man anymore, but he also knew that once he was at her level, he was going to be more comfortable and much closer to her.

Looking down at the flowers, a sad smile tugged on his lips before he turned to see the white marble headstone that separated him from the love of his life.

"Do you like them Jen?" the question was silly because he knew she did, white lilies were her favourites in the entire world.

Closing his eyes, Rossi could listen to the branches from the tall trees at the cemetery moving and all he could think of was his beloved Jen. Her bright blue eyes that reminded him of a summer sky, her smile -which always lit up his days, her scent… and the happiness that she brought along with her whenever she went; the sort of joy that would turn a crappy day into a magnificent one just by knowing that she was around. Listening intently to the noises that surrounded him, a rustle of wind swept past him and Dave swore to have heard JJ's voice.

"_I miss you_," she seemed to have said.

Dave closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Each time that passed without her, it was becoming harder and harder for him to breathe.

Leaning against the cool grave, Dave laid down on top of it, as his finger tips ran through it, moving up and down and he closed his eyes trying to remember the best times of his life, the ones that he spent in her company.

* * *

_Two years earlier…_

_Telephone consultations were not his cup of tea, however, they had an advantage, and that one was that he had time for leaving the office earlier and drive towards his cabin to spend a wonderful weekend away from sick criminals and from his beloved team. And he was not being sarcastic, he did love his team, but he was also aware that he spent way too much time with them that some times, he needed to breathe. _

_Taking a look out of his office's window, he glanced at the bullpen and noticed that almost all the agents were gone. Well, all of them except for Emily, and he knew that because her black purse was still on top of her desk._

_Pushing himself from his leather chair, he made his way out of his office and looked around. Hotch was getting ready to leave, putting away some folders inside his briefcase whilst talking over his cell phone -Jack he presumed- was at the other end of the line. _

_He then made his way to JJ's office, hoping that she was still there. Hotch was leaving, Emily was probably in the ladies room and that would give him some time with JJ. _

_As he was reaching his destination, the moment he heard the broken voice of his team's media liaison, he stopped cold on his tracks._

_"I'm gonna die Emily, don't you understand?"_

_"There must be something than can be done Jayje" Emily was trying to remain calmed, however, her friend's words hurt her deeply._

_Shaking her head frantically, while taking a deep breath trying hard to keep the tears at bay, JJ answered to her friend "Unfortunately there is not" _

_"Oh Jay! How long"?_

_"Two, maybe three moths at most". JJ's words came out as a chocked whisper._

_

* * *

_

_David Rossi was desperate to convince himself that he hadn't heard the words that he just did. It was supposed to be a wonderful day, an enchanting one, but after listening to what his Jennifer said, all he wanted was to enter into her office and tell her how much she meant to him and that he wasn't letting that happen. But he knew better, JJ wasn't ready to share the news with him and he was going to respect her decision._

_Making his way back to his office and slowly closing the door behind him, he closed the blinds and retrieved the bottle of Scotch from his drawer; taking a glass he made his way to his couch and sank on it. What was he supposed to do now?_

_After taking a few gulps, he made up his mind and called his travel agent and ask him to design the perfect tour. If the doctor said that JJ had three moths at most, he was making damn sure that those months were the happiest ones of her life._

_And so he did, with the help of Hotch he managed to get some time off for him and JJ._

_Emily was of great help when it came to convincing JJ. Of course she did not want to go and he could not tell her that he knew, because she was most likely going to reject his offer. JJ had no idea about his feelings for her, and even when he knew that she might never be able to reciprocate them to him, he still wanted to make her happy, with all he had._

_

* * *

_

_The trip proved to be the most amazing one for the both of them. And he was convinced that it was not because he chose an unconventional tour, but because it was something that they were enjoying together._

_The Maghreb was wonderful indeed, not for nothing its literal meaning is 'place of sunset'; a magical set of countries where modern and ancient were able to convey in such a perfect way, that there were no actual words to describe it. _

_During the mornings they walked hand in hand enjoying of the wonderful gift that was to be alive and to be together, always surrounded by the beautiful scenery, the wonderful African weather, enjoyable and perfect as always, playing like an accomplice to Dave's in his attempts to make JJ's last months and unforgettable experience. Looking at her marvelled expressions written across her face and knowing that it made her happy, was the best gift that David could've asked for._

_When the three moths were about to come to an end, Dave felt his heart sinking into an abyss of pain and despair. He knew that there was nothing that he could do to stop what was coming, but the fact did not prevent him from wishing with his whole heart to be able to._

_ "Thank you Dave! She whispered". _

_Her soft voice brought him back to reality. The night was beautiful and perfect. The ocean at Dave's left and the sound of the waves touching mainland acting as the perfect background as they walked barefooted on the smooth sand of the beach in Tangiers, their feet sinking into the brownish grit at every step they took. _

_"For what?". He asked, coming to a stop and gently turning her to face him. The moonlight caressing her beautiful features and he was convinced that he had never seen a more beautiful creature in his entire life._

_ "For drawing a perfect map." Her voice was soft and calmed, but he did not miss the itch in her breath and the words left her mouth. Looking intently into his brown eyes and taking a deep, steadying breath she proceeded "A map that lead straight to my heart!"_

_Her words came as an unexpected surprise that filled his heart with an indescribable joy. They kept staring at each other intently. The soft breeze of the ocean engulfing them in what could be described as pure bliss. There were no words spoken afterwards, as he hugged her tight to him and softly, kissed the top of her head as they both made their way back to the hotel._

_

* * *

_

The sun was vanishing in the horizon, giving the opportunity to the always beautiful dawn to make its appearance –freshening up the afternoon.

When he was found, he was in the same position from when he started his memories journey, on top of JJ's grave, his eyes were closed and a small-almost imperceptive- smile was on his lips. At a first glance, he seemed to be asleep. But he wasn't, he had finally been reunited with his Jen.

**_The End_**


End file.
